


tease me, you are the one

by strze_lec



Series: happily ever after: bedtime stories and more [3]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sarcasm, Sex Talk, Sex Toys Talk, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strze_lec/pseuds/strze_lec
Summary: “I’m sure I can find new ways of rubbing it in,” she squeezed his palm with her own, her eyes shining and a devilish smirk playing on her lips. “You shouldn’t doubt me.”“Try it,” he meets her up in a challenge. “And find out how it ends.”“Maybe I will.”“Suit yourself.”Mina doesn’t break their locked gazes. “Not right now though.”“As you wish,” he flashes her a sinful smile.She wets her lips. Purposefully.
Relationships: AJ Austin/Mina Okafor
Series: happily ever after: bedtime stories and more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	tease me, you are the one

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the Christmas miracle happend (or whatever is that called, I don't know) and I had a tiny bit of free time and motivation (at the same time!), so here I go again with these two fools. I've got to admit, all the teasing we've been given made me hyped, so yeah, I'm so ready to find out in whose bed is Mina going to find herself in with a very (faked) innocent gaze and a cup. 
> 
> Now though, just have fun reading this fanic. Yes, we are gonna get M-rated at some point and definitely no, I don't know when. Probably next time the Saturn and Jupiter come together on the sky, knowing my thight-fitted schedule. 
> 
> Keep in mind my beta is awesome and she found time to check this out during lazy Christmas season.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own anything, especially not the title, because that's a verse from a song named Undisclosed Desires by Muse. (I may or may not own the pieces of wardrobe described in the fic, but you will never know.)

_Twelve days_

“So, tell me something I don’t know,” she prompts, twirling the last fork of pasta on her plate.

August glances at her amused from above the rim of his wine glass as he sips the burgundy liquid slowly. The drink leaves semi-sweet, heavy taste on his lips and probably isn’t the best choice to match their dinner, yet it was the only bottle hidden in Mina’s fridge and honestly, going out to look for another one seemed as too big a fuss even for him.

Though, he certainly _did_ fuss over her almost empty cabinets – aside from a lone bag of rice, some oats, two instant ramen packs and half empty olive bottle – and ordered her to stock the shelves better for future purposes. Mina did what Mina does the best, so she told him to close his mouth and busy himself with cooking her the dinner in a few agreeably offending words. 

Quite bold of someone, _he may add_ , who wouldn’t get any meal if he would go with his original idea to surprise them both and figure out something once he’s at her place. And he can only guess if this scenario would play out, then he’d have to figure out the closest Italian restaurant delivery number instead.

“Like a random fact or a fact about me?”

Mina rolls her eyes. “Yeah, because I’d want you to entertain me with incidental Internet knowledge.”

“Well, maybe you really needed to know that dolphins switch off one hemisphere of their brains while they sleep,” he shrugs, the corner of his lips turned upward.

“ _Wow,_ it’s just like some humans, but they aren’t asleep and that goes for the spawn of their entire life.” She feigns surprise.

“Are you talking about who I think you’re talking?”

She grunts. “Don’t. Just _don’t_. I’ve got enough Nolan at work, I don’t need to remember about his existence at home. If I do, I might start making plans to free him from carrying the burden of living.”

August gives her one-over. “That was dark… I probably should’ve been more careful while crossing you,” he muses, but the smirk doesn’t leave his face. “That’s also a creepy kind of hot, you know.”

“Will you keep thinking that while I’ll remind you I’m quite swift with knives?” His comment seems to bring her back from the mini tirade she indulges herself in, as her features turn back to normal, edging even on some conscious teasing.

" _Oh, that you are._ ”

The low tone and a meaningful look he sends her causes Mina to raise her eyebrows, yet apparently that’s exactly what he wanted, because the next thing she hears is a series of chuckles. The laugh doesn’t sound long as she mentions almost casually, “Perhaps you should’ve been more careful indeed. After all, you’ve already been on a stabbing list.”

“A what?” then right away, “Did I just go back to? I sort of thought I’m gonna sleep there tonight, but you know,” he nods more to himself than to her, playing along her taunt and modelling his voice accordingly, “I might have left cats without food at home…”

“Maybe. Telling you beforehand would take the fun part away.” Mina sends him an overly sweet smile, as fake as brief and consumes the remains of pasta, then asks again.

“So? You didn’t really answer me,” in her regular tone. Once she lets go of the cutlery, she rests her hands comfortably on the table.

“I needed time to choose something that won’t have you jerking my chain about for a foreseeable future,” he mutters, his finger drawing half-circles on the base of the glass. “Are we starting easy?”

“Yeah, we can.”

“I like watching cartoons to unwind.”

Mina snorts with a ridiculing grin she didn’t have any intention to stop. “And you think it’s a thing I won’t be joking about?”

“Well, you can. I don’t mind.”

She examines him for a moment like she couldn’t decide whether it’s true or not. “What type of cartoons?”

“Mostly Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda series, oh and a cartoon about three bear brothers, I don’t remember how the show is called, but there’s Panda, Grizzly and polar bear named Ice Bear. He’s funny.”

“So you… just sit down and put on a cartoon?” she clarifies.

“Yes, that’s mostly how it looks like.”

Mina looks away for a moment, as if making up her mind, then says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” The lack of additional comment causes his suspicion.

“Okay,” she agrees to his question. 

Before choosing her own line, she takes a slow drink from her glass, hyperaware of his eyes memorizing her image. Along with the taste of wine, it’s making her warm inside and tingly, the feeling she tried to fight for so long… until she didn’t. And she has realized, no regrets are possible when giving yourself fully to the person who already owns your heart. Perhaps she could look back and wish she could have come to her senses sooner, but apparently she needed more time to gain certainty and she isn’t going to bash herself for it. 

Nor is the man sitting next to her and almost caressing her neck with his gaze. He’s sneaky this time though, she didn’t catch him staring into her cleavage, yet she doesn’t believe he resisted the temptation (after all, she didn’t choose to wear that blouse only for herself, did she). 

“I hate comics and all this stuff with DC and Marvel just doesn’t click with me.”

That response kind of seemed to make his body freeze. “How’s that even possible? What about movies?”

“Nope,” Mins shakes her head.

“Not even Iron Man?”

“No.”

“Wonder Woman?”

“Nah.”

“Capitan America?” he appears to be in complete disbelief, which she cannot comprehend.

“No. I’ve just said I don’t like all this superhero stuff. Why are you keep asking?”

“Because _everyone_ likes some superhero, Mina,” he argues in a very AJ manner. “Damn, if that isn’t why people become doctors, _surgeons._ How can you not like superheroes when you’re one of them?”

“Because real world heroes don’t have some magical superpowers given them by a spider or an asteroid or whatever, they’re hard workers who do what they have to do, every day, without waiting for a global crisis, when they pinch in, crash some cities during a fight with a villain and just soak in a fame,” she snorts. “If they were such heroes, they wouldn’t let the villain grow in power in the first place.”

AJ’s face is a mix of _how could I not know this about you_ and general disagreement. “I don’t even know where to start–”

“Nowhere, because I’m not discussing this. This is what it is,” she makes _and that’s the end_ gesture. “If you were looking for a theater buddy, go take Conrad or Devon or some other of your kindergarten friends.”

She levels her gaze with him in something similar to challenge, waiting for him to comment or argue this topic further against her clear _drop it_ message. It’s not the first or the hundredth time they find themselves in an encounter of this kind and it doesn’t necessarily mean an argument, sometimes he just likes to jerk _her_ chain in return, though she suspects the subject isn’t so controversial he will risk the change in the nice mood.

August eventually sighs, grumpy muttering under his nose loud enough for her to hear, “This probably counts as a romance scam…” before he takes a swig of the wine. 

Mina supreses an another eyeroll, because seriously, _a kindergarten._

“I’ve made friends with squirrels in my garden,” he fires out, his pout apparently washed down with the drink and the sudden answer makes her chuckle.

“When I was moving to the United States, I’ve had some residency offers and I’ve chosen Atlanta, because I’ve seen it as a warmer part of the country, but without weird animals on the loose as Florida has.”

AJ smiles. “I wish to go to Neil deGrasse Tyson’s lecture.”

“The astrophysicist? I hate Pina Colada.”

“The astrophysicist and a good choice. I love board games.”

“I’ve taken four tests to get my driving license ‘cause,” she makes air quotes, “ _I’m taking the turns like a robber on a chase_ ”. 

“People complain about everything getting _too easy_ due to new technologies, but honestly I’ve never treasured anything more then food and UPS deliveries done via my smartphone.”

She cocks an eyebrow at him and taunts, “Huh? Not even me?” and she adds, “I could probably consider myself a caffeine addict.” 

He chuckles, “Not something I didn’t know, but agreed. You’re dangerous before the first cup. And well, I still don’t know whether or not I made it back to this list of yours, so I’m gonna say,” he takes Mina’s hand in his and turns his expression into a loving glance, “of course not, darling. I treasure you more than anything else.”

Mina cracks a smile at the theatrics, but points out nonetheless, “Yeah and you better keep up with that attitude. Your turn.”

“I’ve never had any surgery.”

She snorts. “That’s actually boring.”

“I know for a fact that you had one.”

“I didn’t,” her eyebrows knit.

“You have a scar on the left forearm that suggests otherwise.”

“I broke my arm when I was eight, but I didn’t need a surgical treatment.”

“Then how come the scar looks surgical?” his eyes narrow a bit.

“Oh, well,” she looks down for a second, her expression mysterious. “The guy cutting off the cast went too far.”

AJ blinks twice, before he speaks. “He cut you with a saw?!”

“Yeah, but it was a manual saw, not a mechanical one,” she shrugs with one arm as though that wasn’t a big deal, “He didn’t go deep. They got me a few stitches and I was good. Just a small scar.”

“Mina, this is literally… what the fuck?”

“Hey, my dad got me the biggest bowl of ice cream he could buy for keeping my mouth shut about the whole incident to my mother. Not that it was difficult in the first place, but still.”

If August would be someone else, someone who knew and understood less, he might inquire how her mother could not notice tiny Mina having stitches on her forearm, yet he was the very person who soothed her cries in that damned OR after last visit of doctor Okeke. He doesn’t need any more explanation. 

“Was the ice cream any good?” he muses jokingly, just so the mention of her mother doesn’t weigh heavy in the air.

Mina snorts again, this time with a grin playing in the corner of her mouth. “Yeah. I ate so much, my stomach hurt for the rest of the evening. Didn’t tell anyone so not to get into trouble though.”

The hold he had on her hand tightens as some part of him needs to comfort her, regardless of how many years have passed since that rather unpleasant memory. His fingers wave through her slimmer ones and his thumb finds a skin to caress. 

A kid shouldn’t worry about being punished for an aching stomach or successfully keeping a secret from its mother. He tends to avoid asking about her childhood, but is aware this situation wasn’t the only one where she had to keep a truth away from her mother – after all, the thick layer of disappointment, anger and sadness covering the issue of doctor Okeke in Mina’s heart didn’t grow overnight.

But his Mina hates pity and he has no intention to ruin her humor or the atmosphere, so he doesn’t tell her he’s sorry. That he wishes she didn’t have to go through that experience, that he wishes her family took better care of her.

And yet he can guess, for a moment there, she waits for him to say something along those lines, as her gaze turns first to their firmly joined hands and then she finds his eyes with a somewhat guarded gleam. Perhaps it’s a challenge. A nudge to try her. 

He’s not going to do that, not this time.

“I’ll make sure to bring handcuffs next time you’re sick, you sound like a running away type,” he teases, smiling at her with warmth. When he brings her palm to his lips and bends his head to leave a kiss on its outer side, he more feels than sees the jolt of surprised awe running through her face. 

“We can use it later for other purposes,” he adds, catching back her stare with a more mischievous smirk, his mouth still hovering over her skin. Only when she breaks into fourth snort in the last three minutes, he pecks her hand once more, this time in a more playful style and drops their hands carefully to the table. “Oh, it’s a go or no-go?”

“Using handcuffs?” Mina arches a brow at him. “In a bedroom?”

“Yeah.”

“On you or me?”

“Both.”

“On you okay. On me…” she pauses for a better effect. “No, you’d handcuff me and do something _stupid_ like start tickling me or make a cat eat the key.”

The last part of her comment makes him laugh wholeheartedly. “I didn’t plan to, but the cat eating the key is funny AF. Though I swear, I would do it only once.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have any lives left to try again,” she deadpans with a threatening glance, but the naughty smile he keeps on his face crushes her morose look into a grin on her own. “Come on. This time something _less pathetic._ ”

“Ahh, so hard to please the Queen.” August sighs dramatically, then winks at her. 

“I smoked weed once in my life. I was twenty, at a giant music festival and as if the universe wanted to laugh at me, on the first day in the crowd I’ve seen my ex, the first girl I’ve ever been with. She was with some other guy. I don’t even know what got into me – _I_ broke up with _her_ _a year before_ – but I got back to where our tents were, got drunk with the guys and then someone brought a joint,” he chuckles, a fond expression on his face. 

“I remember taking two inhales and then nothing. Just blank space. I kinda woke up while throwing up, some random guy was keeping me in a sitting position because apparently I was too weak to do it on my own. I was told I’ve been puking for the last two hours, dehydrated AF since it was 86 degrees in a shadow. My guys were taking turns in staying with me, but they went to piss. The guy was so panicked, he was ready to call medical help and it sobered me enough I pulled myself out of this half-conscious state. Well, this and what my mother would say if she knew,” he laughs on that addition. “Finally I got my ass to the tent, slept a few hours, ate and I was ready to party again.”

Once he’s finished, he concentrates back on Mina, trying to gauge more from her amused expression. The corners of her lips are turned upward in sort of a mocking smirk, but the shining in her eyes is more frisky than judging. Though, above all of these, she looks relaxed. The cautious edge is gone and her fingers are curved around his. She seems to enjoy herself.

“Two inhales? Seriously? You’re _that_ weak?” okay, maybe she is ridiculing him a little.

“Hey! There was a lot of vodka beforehand, okay.”

“Vodka you were too young to drink.”

“Yeah,” he nods in a _damn right_ way.

Mina shakes her head on the antics, then takes a sip of her wine again. “So, _did_ your mom find out?”

It’s his turn to snort after all of hers. “Am I still alive?”

Her brows rise and he’s sure she’s just come up with a witty comeback, but he manages to interrupt her, “I told my dad though and he was making fun of me for the next couple of years. Your jokes won’t work.”

“I’m sure I can find new ways of rubbing it in,” she squeezed his palm with her own, her eyes shining and a devilish smirk playing on her lips. “You shouldn’t doubt me.”

“Try it,” he meets her up in a challenge. “And find out how it ends.” 

The forefinger of his free hand starts drawing circles on the inside of her wrist and he can swear, something in this moment reminds him of the night in the bar, the drinks shared at the tavern. No, they weren’t touching there, but they were close – closer than they probably should – and the intensity of her gaze, the teasing curve to her mouth held the same mischief. Back then, he could feel the sparks licking his skin, yet now with her slim hand in his – and a memory of how good it feels when she’s holding him in other places – the sensation is more of an electrical current. 

“Maybe I will.”

“Suit yourself.”

Mina doesn’t break their locked gazes. “Not right now though.”

“As you wish,” he flashes her a sinful smile. 

She wets her lips. Purposefully. 

Okay, he has no idea what caused the shift in the air, but he can easily pinpoint what it did to his limbic system and how his blood circulation began to change. _Whatever_ it is, he’s not going to let her win this little match without putting up a good fight. That’s what the thing between them has always been about, right?

“My turn. Back to these handcuffs topics. What else are you okay with to use in a bedroom? Name three,” AJ pauses and his eyes narrow a bit, “During foreplay or sex, to be clear. Don’t give me pillows, sheets and a lamp crap.”

Mina glances at him as if he has offended her by suggesting such a cheap answer, yet she decides not to comment. She just sighs, disappointed. 

Though, if _he_ was going to say something, he would mention how she picked up the theatrics she laughed at him for having. 

“Ice cubes, lollipops and a vibrator,” she angles her head, casting a glance at his finger continuing to draw shapes on her skin. “Where have you never had sex, but you’d wanted to?”

“OR.”

The instant replay apparently catches her off guard, because some surprise colors her face and it makes him wonder why. Of course, she’s a good player and the shock disappears as quickly as it showed up, but her reaction hoisted up his curiosity enough to make him spend the next question on learning the cause.

“Why are you surprised?”

“For some reason I haven’t expected you to just fire out the answer,” she admits truthfully, then studies him for a few seconds in that focused way of hers. “Is it always on the tip of your tongue?” 

“Whenever you’re within my sight, honey.”

He knows she’s fighting the cheesy smile from spreading as she forces the corners of her mouth downward, pretending his comment was so stupid she cannot believe it – though she hasn’t had a chance to fool him in a long while. She enjoys the silly, the awkward and the dirty taunts just as much as he does.

“This is my _real_ question.”

“This is my _real_ answer.”

“So, what’s the core of this connection?” she arches one of her eyebrows.

“Nah, nah, nah,” AJ shakes his head. “This is my turn. But I’m willing to sell to you if we’ll move to the couch, with you on my lap,” he nods toward the more comfortable sitting arrangement. 

“Two of your questions,” she proposes.

“Deal.”

Immediately, there’s a suspicion in her gaze that makes his grin flex even more. It’s a strangely good transaction, especially given how she’s getting four questions in a row and in the suggested position, he won’t be able to hide a semi-erection he guesses she might be aware of. 

What’s the catch? 

There isn’t one, that’s why the intense thought process happening in Mina’s mind right now brings him ridiculous amounts of satisfaction. He outplays her in cards in the identical fashion – he bets her tendency not to take things at their face value is extremely useful in life, yet when she _plays_ _with him_ it will always get her in trouble. 

Pushing his chair back in a one swift motion, he stands up without pulling Mina up by their joined hands and gives her time to rise as well. Which she doesn’t. She keeps giving him those cautious looks. “What’s in there for you?”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll get to sit comfy and have your sexy ass on me.”

“Were you uncomfortable where you’ve been?” there she goes with her sassy retorts and a judging glance, but he doesn’t budge.

“Come with me and see for yourself,” AJ winks at her, certain the slowly growing hardness isn’t visible yet. 

He doesn’t look behind his shoulder as he moves toward the mentioned sofa. They had a deal and the word _unreliable_ lands as far from Mina’s description as virtually possible, so he’s positive she will abide by the agreement they made. Besides, when playful Mina and curious Mina meet – and they’ve certainly done so today – he knows the careful Mina doesn’t have a say and she will follow the inquisitive streak until her thirst for knowledge won’t be sated. 

AJ lets himself clap in the middle of the cushioned space, his elbows resting on the back of the couch, his legs spread in a stress-free fashion. He lifts his gaze to find his girlfriend eyeing him one last time before she takes a swig of her wine, _a long one_ , then she puts the glass back on the table and stands up to make her way toward him. 

_Or her way with him_ , part of him muses as he enjoys the sight – confident step, incredible legs, sway in her hips, grace of her arms and intrigued smile complementing her features. Not gonna lie – she can have him any moment of any day, anywhere, any way she pleases. He will gladly adore her with his mind and his body. 

Becoming a couple from their previous friendship status wasn’t – and isn’t – a walk in the park, but _man_ , actually being together? Having her in his arms? Kissing her? Making love to her? His imagination could never rise to the reality level. 

August knows he’s a lucky man – Mina is his partner in every meaning of the word and taking it for granted isn’t on the menu. She’s the person he always dreamed about, someone to match him and challenge him, personally and professionally. He doesn’t know if love like theirs happens twice in a lifetime, but sure as hell he’s not going to find out. Neither is she. So called _end game_ , right? It’s them.

His loose train of thought comes to halt the moment her right palm lands on his bicep as she supports herself, sitting down in his lap with her legs on his both sides. Once settled, Mina brings her hands to his shoulders and looks at him expectantly. “Happier now?”

“ _Oh, so much so_ ,” he mutters, a genuine smile spreading his lips. Using the opportunity given him by the wide cut of her trousers – he pushes the material up, baring her calves to caress them with his palms. Is he hooked on the fact he can touch her freely now? For fuck’s sake, _yes._

“Back to business then,” she starts, fingers of her dominant hand toying with the edge of the collar of his shirt, “so, what’s the core of this connection?”

He tilts his head slightly. “Isn’t it obvious, Mina? OR’s my favorite place, you are my favorite person. I’ve never had sex in OR and up to twelve days ago, I’ve never had sex with you. I wanted both. So yeah, the memory trace was quite strong.”

“Are you counting the days we’ve been together?”

“Yes, prepare for the two quarters of five factorial weeks anniversary,” he teases and watches with pleasure as she struggles to do the math and come up with a brilliant quip at the same time.

“How long exactly did you want to have sex with me?” 

_Oh_ , so he was wrong. 

Her question makes him look aside with a mix of mysterious and awkwardly amused expression. It’s not that he’s feeling pathetic for having these feelings for her for so long, far longer than she did for him, yet he doesn’t want her to think that once he felt affected by her sexually, that was his only thought and an ulterior motive.

“Mina, I’m the man, this works sorta different for us and I don’t have to be led by my dick to–”

Her nails scratch the back of his neck to shut him up and she asks him again, “How long?” with a narrowed gaze and a smirk he hopes he reads well.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, remember that AJ's little walk done the memory lane is super irresponsible and stupid AF, so be safe and don't do this. *sends kisses* Leave a comment if you want to know undisclosed desires of their hearts. ;) *well, yeah, I cannot guarantee anything*


End file.
